The present invention relates to a method of processing video signals comprising, among other operations, a switched video signal selection operation.
The invention also relates to a video signal converter for putting the method into effect.
The periodical "Radio Mentor Elektronik", no. 5, 1975, page 196, describes a method and a video signal processing arrangement in which more specifically a video signal selection operation is performed. This selection operation, associated with a following decision operation, is realized in a non-linear filter by means of which it is possible to obtain an enhanced picture quality.